forestiafandomcom-20200214-history
Forestians
Forestians''' '''are modern, civilized descendants of animals native to the Forest. They vary in powers, and many are skilled in hand-to-hand combat. Forestians and animals, though somewhat related, are annoyances to each other. An example of an annoyance to Forestians that comes from animals would be their tendency to ignore. Forestians are usually misunderstood by common people of Club Penguin, such as Preps or Pookies. These people often resort to calling out mindless names to refer to Forestians. "emo", "goth", "werewolf", and "vampire" are just a few. These reference names are just plain rude when referring to Forestians; most Forestians are not even considered emo or goth, and all of them are definitely not werewolves, vampires, or anything of the sort. Appearance Forestians usually take the look of Hoodies. The only difference is that Forestians are more likely to wear a mask, and have paws instead of shoes (some Forestians wear shoes). Some Forestians, like G.E.A.R.S., on the other hand, look rather robotic and non-human. To be more specific, Forestians usually wear any type of wig, except for prep-specific ones such as cheerleader-type ponytails, and usually try to avoid using the new hairstyles unless they are a re-color of an older one that resembles it. There are a large variety of hairstyles that could be considered "Forestian". However, common Forestian hairstyles for Forestians include: "The Flitter Flutter", "The Flutterby", "The Sidewinder", "The Tuft", "The Firestriker", "The Sunstriker", "The Wind Swept", "The Trend", and "The Snow Drift". And as for Face Items, 97% of Forestians wear masks, such as the Blue, Black, or Pink Superhero masks. However, the 3% of Forestians that don't wear masks, usually wear the "Black Sunglasses" or "Diva Glasses". Most Forestians try to stray away from wearing glasses like such, as most preps wear them, and most Forestians are a mix of an animal and human or are completely animal, and it makes them look too human. As for Neck Items, most Forestians wear any type of scarf, and some even wear necklaces or charms. Common Forestian body items mainly include hoodies, and most of the Forestian population commonly all wear the Black Hoodie if they have it, or wear the Waddle On Comic Hoodie, if they're newer, and some just wear the newer-style hoodies. Forestians are also known to wear a variety of other body items, such as the "Nick Fury Coat", "Leather Pilot's Jacket", etc. For hand items, Forestians usually wear a type of bracers such as the Ninja Bracers, bracelets and cuffs such as the Spikester Cuffs, or some wear their weapons such as the "Hawkeye Quiver & Bow", "Thunder Sword", etc. For feet items, there are two categories that are mainly worn: clawed feet and shoes. The most common of the two include "Black Sneakers" and "Guardian Dog Feet". Colors that Forestians wear vary, but the most common color worn is Brown, followed by Black and Arctic White. Trivia *The term "Forestian" was coined by Fluttergon in late 2013. Before the term, they were called Forest People. *The current Forestian server with the largest Forestian population is Abominable. *Forestians are most likely to be the strongest people, and could take on a common person and or animal very easily. *Forestians have a language of their own; it's used to say words that won't go past the Club Penguin chat filters. *Most Forestians don't like Pookies or Preps, but for some reason respect Rare 'n' Old Penguins and sometimes even Iggy Adders.